1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shell member mounting technology and more particularly, to an outer shell member positioning device, which comprises a mounting base member mounted at an outer shell member, a bracket pivoted to the mounting base member and engageable into a locating hole of an inner shell member to stop the inner shell member inside the outer shell member in place, a sliding hook member slidably mounted in one end of the bracket and hookable in a retaining hole of the mounting base member to hold the bracket in engagement with the inner shell member, and a locking device mounted in the bracket for locking the sliding hook member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the coming of the information era, various electronic products have entered our life. With the continuous development of innovation technology, electronic hardware equipments are created having versatile functions for multipurpose applications. Most electronic products use a computer to control or execute the operation. In consequence, computer plays an important role in many different fields. In order to enhance the operating speed, a computer server or industrial computer server may be expanded to provide a large number of hard disk drives, multimedia players, DVD-RW drivers, and other peripheral apparatuses.
Further, an industrial computer server has multiple racks mounted in the server case thereof to hold motherboards, hard disk drives, fan modules, power supply device and many other component parts. To facilitate maintenance and replacement of component parts, the server cases or outer shell members of regular computer servers are commonly made detachable. According to conventional techniques, a server case or outer shell member of a computer server or electronic equipment has slidable hook members provided at two opposite lateral sides thereof for hooking in the internal racks or inner shell members of the server or electronic equipment. The use of sliding hook members facilitates mounting and dismounting of the server case or outer shell member. However, this sliding hook design has low stability. The sliding hook members can be forced out of the hooked position accidentally during delivery of the server or electronic equipment. Further, due to lack of anti-theft measures, an evil person can easily open the server case or outer shell member of the server or electronic equipment to steal the internal electronic component parts or storage data of the server or electronic equipment.